With this Ring
by judybrowneyes
Summary: Gavin Bradford and Violet Palomino are getting married at last. Jim is giving away the bride, and Winona is hosting the wedding reception at the farm. Bones, Uhura, Spock, and even Admiral Nogura are attending the wedding. It was hoped that the wedding would go off without incident, but it didn't happen that way.
1. Chapter 1

**With This Ring...**

 **Chapter 1**

" **It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune,**

 **must be in want of a wife."**

 **Jane Austen**

" **Pride and Prejudice"**

With all of his formidable self-control, Jim kept a neutral expression on his face as he listened to Admiral Komack rage on his large comm in the ready room. Komack's face was red with fury.

It was early into Beta shift, and Jim had been off duty when he'd been called to his ready room to take the comm from Komack.

"It seems I have been overruled by the C in C himself, Captain." He yelled. "Ten days of shore leave for you, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock and Lt. Uhrua have been approved. I protested vehemently but Admiral Nogura didn't listen. It's unheard of for the Captain, the First Officer, the CMO, and the chief communications officer to all be off a star ship at the same time, and for a wedding no less!"

"Admiral Nogura thinks very highly of Commander Bradford, Admiral Komack. The Commander has given invaluable service to Star Fleet on numerous occasions. I'm sure Admiral Nogura is happy to accommodate his request on the occasion of his wedding. After all the Admiral is also invited to the wedding."

"It's ridiculous to give such preferential treatment to a mere Commander," Komack snarled. "I have a good mind to send a private communique to the C in C telling him so."

"You do that, Admiral." Jim spent a private gleeful moment imagining Nogura's reaction to that!

"Alright, Kirk. You are free to attend this wedding, but not one minute more than those ten days. Who are you leaving in charge?"

"Commander Scott will have the comm while we're gone, Admiral. Enterprise is not scheduled to begin another mission until we come back on board. Our orders, as per Admiral Nogura, are just to cruise the Federation borders and make our presence known."

"You tell Mr. Scott that I'm keeping an eye on him and the ship. I better not hear of any problems, you hear me? All that man cares about is his engines."

"Yes, Admiral." They can probably hear you in the next quadrant, Jim thought angrily. Casting aspersions on Scotty's capabilities to command was beyond the pale as far as Jim was concerned.

Komack turned off his comm without so much as a "Komack out," and Jim breathed a sigh of relief.

He glanced to the corner of the Ready Room where Bones was leaning against the wall. Hazel eyes met blue and Bones straightened up and walked over to Jim.

"Should I check your blood pressure, Jimbo?"

Jim rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know why that man hates me so much, "he said. "What have I ever done to him? He's hated me since I took command of the ship."

"Jealousy, Jim; pure and simple jealousy. Youngest Captain in the history of Fleet. Highly decorated officer, beat the Kobayashi Maru. He'll never be the commander you are, not in his wildest dreams. His staff hates him, his Captains resent him, and Nogura only tolerates him. Your staff and officers love you, the other Captains like and respect you, and Nogura admires you. Don't' let Komack rain on your parade, he's not worth it."

"Thanks, Bones." Jim sighed and clasped Bones on the shoulder. "He just gets to me sometimes."

"Come on, Captain, let's go get some dinner and grab a drink afterward. I think you can use one, doctor's orders."

Jim grinned. "I like the way you think, Doctor McCoy, and I am getting a little hungry. My stomach was tied in knots while I was talking to Komack, and you're right, I shouldn't let him get to me like that."

They made their way to the Officer's Mess and picked out their food choice. Spock was already there eating and they sat down at his table. He looked up and quirked an eyebrow quizzically.

"I gather you have finished your conference with Admiral Komack, Captain?"

"Yes, let's not talk about it, Spock. I want to enjoy my dinner. What matters is that our ten day leave is approved and we are free to attend Gavinand Violet's wedding. After dinner, I'll comm Ma and tell her the good news." He checked his chronometer. "It's still early in Riverside," he said.

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. Jim put his fork down. "Now that Komack has seen the light, I'll have Navigation implement our course change to the Jupiter Space Station. When we get there, we'll take _The Galileo_ to Riverside. Be sure and pack your dress uniforms. Gavin is getting married in his, so all of us except Uhura will wear ours. As I understand it, she'll be Violet's only attendant and will wear a formal gown. Gavin's brother is coming and he'll be the best man. I'm walking Violet down the aisle. She asked me if I'd do it since her father is gone. I told her I'd be honored. We've been friends since first grade."

"Well, that's mighty nice to hear," said McCoy, He sighed. "I'll wear the evil tunic, but only because it's Violet wedding, she's somethin' special that one."

"Jim, what about Davy?" Spock asked. "Who will take care of Davy-kam during the ceremony?"

Jim chuckled. "Peter and Davy are in charge of the rings…although I don't dare call them ring bearers, Peter would be highly offended. He's like a junior groomsman. Gavin and Violet wanted the children to be involved so he asked Peter to carry his ring to his brother, and Violet wants Davy to carry hers to Uhura. Peter is going to hold Davy's hand and walk with him. I hope it goes well, they're going to practice it a few times."

McCoy grinned. "Davy is so cute whatever he decides to do, it won't matter much."

They finished dinner and adjourned to the Captain's quarters for their after dinner drink. Jim got out his crystal tumblers and the bourbon Bones favored and the tea and tea cup he kept on hand for Spock. He flipped open his communicator.

"Hannity here," came from the bridge.

"Lt. Hannity, please ask Navigation to set course to the coordinates I left earlier. Our orders have been updated."

"Aye, sir."

"Also, ask Lt. Palmer to contact my mother in Riverside and pipe it to my quarters."

"I'll take care of it, sir. Anything else I can help you with, Captain?"

"I think that's all for this evening, Lieutenant. Have a good shift. Kirk out."

Jim waited impatiently for the beep and Lt. Palmer's face came on the com. "I have your mother for you on the comm, sir."

"Thank you, Palmer."

Winona Kirk's lovely face filled the screen. "Jim, sweetheart, how lovely to hear from you. I didn't expect your call until tomorrow. Is everything alright?"

"Hi Ma. Everything's fine, more than fine. Admiral Komack approved our ten day shore leave. Not that he had much choice, since Admiral Nogura drew up those orders himself and Komack couldn't do much about that." Jim grinned at his mother. "Tell Violet and Gavin that the wedding plans can go forward."

Winona's hazel eyes, identical to her son's lit up. "Jim! That's wonderful news. Violet and Gavin will be so happy. When can we expect you dear?"

"We'll dock at the Jupiter Space Station in two solar days, and we'll take the shuttle directly to Riverside. So you can expect us to arrive in forty eight hours."

"Wonderful! I better start cooking," Winona said. "I have some new recipes I want to try out; they're all vegetarian so Spock can enjoy them too."

"Ma, I expect you to hire some help. Besides having us four there at the farm, you're hosting the reception and helping Violet with all the wedding preparations. I really think you should have the whole reception catered," Jim told her sternly.

"Catered! Catered! James Kirk!" She looked aghast at her son. "As if I would give Violet's guests catered food when I'm perfectly capable of cooking it all myself. I am certainly not having it catered. Now Violet did insist on having the cake made at the Riverside Bakery, and I agreed to that because they make beautiful cakes." She sighed dreamily. "They made your father's and my wedding cake and it was beautiful and delicious. Your grandmother knew Mrs. Weston, and the women made the most gorgeous and delicious cakes. Mrs. Weston's daughter, Sara, took over when Mrs. Weston retired. They've been in business for 40 years, so I do trust them with Violet's cake."

"Ma," Jim groaned. "You can't possibly do everything yourself! There's just too much to do. You'll be exhausted by the wedding day, and then what will we all do?"

"Now, Jim sweetheart, settle down. The four of you are no trouble at all. Don't you remember how much help you were at Christmas? And as for the reception, I already took care of that. I will have some help. Mama Salvatore coming to help me with the cooking and you can't ask for better than that. The woman is a genius! She loves Violet and Davy and she offered to help right away as soon as she knew I was hosting the reception." She leaned back in her office chair and looked triumphantly at her son. "See? I took care of everything."

Jim laughed helplessly. "Winona Kirk, you are a menace! I should have known," he said shaking his sandy head, "Alright Ma, you'll get your way, but if I see that you're exhausting yourself by doing too much, I'm hiring someone to help you, at least with the housekeeping part and of course the four of us will help you all we can. I'll hear no arguments."

"Of course, darling. I certainly can't argue with that." She smiled serenely at him. She glanced to the side of the room. "Hello, Mr. Spock and Leonard, I can't see you, but I know you're there. I can't wait to see you all. Peter will be so happy! I haven't told him yet, for fear that the shore leave wouldn't come through, but I'll tell him tonight."

Leonard grinned and Spock quirked an eyebrow in amusement

"Ma, I want you to buy yourself a new dress for the wedding," Jim said, ignoring the little by play distraction. "You are going to be the hostess after all."

"There's no need for that extra expense, Jim. I don't need a new dress; I'm going to wear the dress I wore to Sarek's birthday celebration. I've only worn it that once, and it's a beautiful dress. However, Peter will need a new suit, that child is growing so fast. I thought I'd leave that to you, though. You could take him shopping when you get here. He'd love that."

Jim grinned. "I'll do that. It will be fun for me too. Okay, Ma. We'll see you day after tomorrow. Don't know what time yet, but I'll comm you from the Jupiter Station to give you our ETA. Bye Ma, I love you."

"Bye darling, see you soon." The comm went dark.

Leonard started laughing as soon as Jim swiveled his chair to face them. "Jim I don't know why you even try. There's no way you're going to win with your Ma," he said.

Jim sighed. "I know, but I keep trying. I'm always worried that she does too much or that she doesn't have enough money for everything, and she works so damn hard all the time, but you heard her. I know Sam and Arurelan left Peter well provided for, but Ma won't touch any of his credits, she says it's for his education or if he goes to Star Fleet, for afterward when she's gone. It's going to garner interest for him until he needs it. Dad was pretty well insured with Star Fleet, but the amount of insurance for a retired officer goes way down. The maintenance and upkeep on the farm house is pretty heavy. It's so old something always needs repairing, and even though Ma's leased part of the farm land and although her consultant work pays well, it's not a full time job. She absolutely refuses to let me send her something every month. She said if she needs financial help she'll let me know, but I still worry. I know that sometimes she goes without some things for herself and I hate that. I just hope she didn't offer to pay for the reception herself, "he mused. "It would be just like her to do that and call the reception her wedding gift to them."

"Are you kidding? As if Violet and Gavin would let her do that. You need to stop worrying, Jim. Take Winona at her word. If she needs financial help she'll let you know. And about the reception costs, if you want, I'll sound out Gavin very subtly when we get there and find out for you, but I'm sure Gavin and Violet are paying for everythin'"

"Thanks, Bones. It would relieve my mind, and you're right, I need to stop worrying about Ma and Peter, but it's damn hard."

"Jim, Dr. Kirk is independent, highly intelligent, and has managed her life in an exemplary manner since your father's death. Since the death of Peter's parents, she has coped admirably with raising Peter." Spock looked at Jim's troubled face and gave an internal sigh. Since the incident on Vulcan when Winona Kirk had almost died, Jim had been hyper vigilant in his concern about his mother. Spock doubted if this would change anytime soon. He only hoped that time would allay Jim's worry about his mother's well-being.

He and Leonard exchanged a glance of understanding. They would do what they could to alleviate Jim's concerns and worries about his mother once they were back at the farm. There was no point in trying to do that now.

For the next two days, Jim, Spock and Bones were kept very busy. Jim made sure his paperwork was up to date knowing Komack would pounce on anything he saw as Jim neglecting his duties before his leave. Bones caught up on all his paperwork so Geoffrey M'Benga and Christine Chapel wouldn't have to bother with reports while he was gone. Spock, as usual had nothing to catch up on, but he made sure his Science Department and his relief for his Science Station were aware of his many ongoing projects and experiments that had to be monitored.

Jim and Scotty laid out the parameters for the patrol of the Federation borders. "Just zip around, Scotty, show her off, and make sure everyone is aware that Star Fleet's presence is visible. I'm not expecting any problems, but keep your eyes and ears open, especially for Romulan ships."

"Aye, Captain. 'Tis the Romulan War Birds that are the problem…them with their sneaky cloaking devices. Klingons, now, they always beat their breasts to show us they're comin', Dinna' worry, sir. We'll be careful."

"I know you will, Scotty. I'll check in with you from Riverside, and you comm me if Komack bothers you."

"Aye, sir. That I will. Blasted man, is a nuisance, that's what he is, pardon me for saying so, Captain."

"Between you and me, Scotty, I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

**With this Ring…**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"A wedding is an event,**

 **but marriage is a life."**

 **Myles** **Munroe**

Before departure to Riverside, Jim had spent a good two hours with Scotty going over the parameters for the ships patrol of the Federation border.

"Komack is going to keep a close eye on you and the ship, Scotty, so don't do anything out of the norm. Just cruise and keep cruising until it's time for you to return to Jupiter to pick us up. That man is just looking for something to complain about."

"Dinna' worry, Captain. We will not be doin' anything untoward, rest assured. All of you have a great time and enjoy your visit. Please convey my regards to your mother, sir, and thank her again for never forgetting me when she sends you baked goods."Jim grinned. "I'll tell her, Scotty. She loves how you enjoy her baking."

"Aye, Captain, she is a bonny baker. What's not to enjoy!"

With that Jim clasped Scotty on the shoulder and made his way to the shuttle bay where Spock, Bones and Uhura were waiting for him in the corridor.

As they entered the shuttle bay, Lieutenant De Salle stopped him.

"Captain," De Salle said. "We've readied _Copernicus_ for you. I'm afraid _Galileo_ didn't pass inspection yesterday. There's a glitch in the computer read outs, and although it's a minor glitch, I've decided to do a complete inspection of the shuttle's systems just to be on the safe side."

"Good idea, Mr. De Salle. _Copernicus_ will do nicely. It's my favorite shuttle after all," Jim smiled. "Thank you."

Uhura and McCoy strapped themselves in, while Jim took the pilot seat and Spock the copilot's, then Jim and Spock went through the take off procedures.

"Riverside coordinates are in the computer, Captain," Spock told him.

"Very good, Mr. Spock."

"We're ready for take off, Mr. De Salle," Spock told him over the comm.

De Salle exited the shuttle bay and entered the enclosed viewing room that looked out into the huge shuttle bay. From there he controlled all shuttle exits from the ship. He opened the huge bay doors and Jim maneuvered the shuttle off the ship; the giant shuttle bay doors closed behind them and they flew away from the ship. The _Copernicus_ was built with limited warp drive, but it was sufficient for the short trip to Riverside.

The flight past Jupiter and through the inner planets to Earth was smooth and uneventful. Jim, who loved to pilot anything that moved, enjoyed it immensely. Once they were in Earth's atmosphere, they could see the terminator moving across the planet, separating the part of the Earth experiencing daylight from that experiencing darkness. Bones, leaning over to look, never tired of seeing the sight that the astronauts of old called "the big blue marble" because from their vantage point on the space station which had orbited Earth, the planet had the appearance and size of a blue glass marble. Jim brought the shuttle down lower and they crossed the continental United States from the west. Soon the flat plains of Iowa were below them.

The Kirk farm house came into view and Jim piloted the shuttle down to the empty field behind the house where his mother's shuttle was parked. He landed _Copernicus_ gently besides the other shuttle and they disembarked carrying their duffle bags and hanging clothes.

A small whirlwind and a slightly larger whirlwind flew out of the farm house and across the field. Two bodies threw themselves at Jim and four arms went around him. His duffle bag and hanging clothes dropped from his hand to the ground and his arms went around Winona and Peter.

"Jim, sweetheart!" Winona's delighted face looked up at him, and Peter buried his face in Jim's waist. "Welcome home! All of you, welcome home," she beamed at them.

"Ma...Peter. It's great to be home." Jim hugged them hard, loving the feel of the two people he loved most in the world. His mother let him go and then went to hug Uhura and Leonard. She turned and looked at Spock, who as always, had observed the loving interaction between mother and son with great interest.

"Welcome home, Mr. Spock."

"I am most gratified to be here again, Dr. Kirk. Thank you for inviting us."

Peter turned his head away from his Uncle Jim and saw his beloved Mr. Spock and didn't hesitate. He went over to him and put his arms around the tall Vulcan's waist. Spock put his warm hand gently on the sandy curly head. "Peter-kam, it is good to see you."

"I'm glad you're here again, Mr. Spock," he whispered. "I missed you."

"I too, missed you, Peter. We must make good use of the time we will have here, and of course, play several games of chess. Correct?"

Peter grinned up at him. "Correct."

"Hey, don't the rest of us get hugs, young man?" McCoy asked, grinning at the little boy.

"Yes, Peter Kirk, if you want more recordings to take to school, I better get a very good hug!" Uhura told him, mock frowning at him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming Dr. Bones and Miss Nyota," Peter laughed, and went over to hug them.

Winona laughed softly and whispered to Jim, "an embarrassment of riches of people who love him."

"I know," Jim whispered back. "How is he doing, Ma?"

"He's doing very well, dear. He very seldom has nightmares now; we talk about Sam and Aurelan often, his grades are all good, and he has friends he hangs out with; they come to the farm to play, much like your and Sam's friends did."

"Lucky friends," Jim said hugging her again. "Eating all your cookies too, I bet," he grinned.

"Jim Kirk, they're hungry little boys! Now, shall we go inside and get everyone settled?"

They followed her into the homey farmhouse and Winona led them to their respective rooms so they could unpack; Spock and Leonard in the guest room, Jim and Peter in his and Sam's old bedroom which was now Peter's, and Uhura in Winona's room.

Uhura hung her bridal attendant's dress in the closet and began to unpack her duffle. "Winona, I'll be glad to help with the wedding preparations with whatever you need. I was so honored when Violet asked me to be her attendant, but since she doesn't want a party or shower there really isn't that much for me to do as her only attendant."

"I'll be glad of your help, Uhura. Violet is very considerate; since she already has a house, and Gavin has his apartment, she felt they would have more than enough household goods and furniture between them and there was no need for anyone to go to an added expense."

"How big is the guest list, Winona?"

"Well, there are all the Riverside folks who know and love Violet, although she's keeping the church group small. She's invited more people to the reception. The church group, is all of us, Mama Salvatore, Papa, Gino, Marie and her family, Jonathon, Serena, Violet's boss, Dr. Snyder, Gavin's good friend, Sonnai Connolly, his brother of course, and Admiral and Mrs Nogura. I believe that's everyone for the church. Father Joe is marrying them in the small chapel; he's known Violet since she was a baby."

"When will Violet and Davy get here? And Gavin?"

"Violet comes day after tomorrow; Gavin won't get here until a couple of days before the wedding. He wanted to save his days off for a nice honeymoon, and then for his big move to Violet's house. They've decided to live in the house for a while, so there aren't so many big changes in Davy's life too quickly."

"Is Davy going with them on the honeymoon?" Uhura laughed.

Winona laughed too. "Sweet Davy. Violet had a very hard time deciding he could be left behind for a few days. She hasn't forgotten when she had to leave him. **1** "I convinced her that he'd be perfectly happy here with Peter and I for a few days. She finally agreed. It will be lovely to have a baby in the house again."

"Winona, he's going to be a handful! Jim says he doesn't walk, he runs everywhere!"

Winona grinned. "Well you know, Nyota, I have experience with that kind of baby. Jim was fearless, and he never walked when he could run. George, Sam and I learned to never take our eyes off of him. Once, when he was two, we were picnicking on the lake and Jim decided he wanted to swim just like Sam so he threw himself in the lake. Sam was six then and already a very good swimmer, so he jumped in after him before George or I could do it. He grabbed Jim by the hair and towed him in, Jim hollering all the way, "I do it, Sammy, I do it!"

Uhura laughed. "He hasn't changed much, has he."

"No, he hasn't." Winona smiled, but she sighed too, thinking of all the worried days and nights she'd had as a mother of a Star Fleet Captain.

"Ma," Jim called, "where are you?"

"In my bedroom, dear," Winona called. "We're unpacking."

He poked his head into the room, Peter at his heels carrying Sorrel. The cat lay placid and relaxed in his arms. "Peter and I are going to the barn to visit Ginger and Dapple. How is Ginger doing?"

"He's doing very well, Jim. The vet was here not long ago to check him over and re shoe him. He said he's in very good health, still fit to ride; just not to gallop him too hard or too long. Peter rides him often."

"Ma," Jim said reproachably. "You didn't send me the vet bill. I told you I'd take care of the animal bills."

"I forgot, dear," Winona said. "It wasn't that much that you need to worry about the expense."

Jim just nodded, knowing better than to argue, but he made a mental note to comm the vet and have all future bills sent directly to his bank for automatic payment.

Jim and Peter stopped in the kitchen to pick up some carrots and sugar lumps for Ginger and Dapple. The old horse was in a fair way to bring thrououghly spoiled by all the Kirks, but in Jim's opinion he deserved it, after giving them so many years of devoted service, fun, and affection. They spent a good half hour with Ginger and Dapple laughing as the two nibbled at their treats. "Ginger, we'll have a good long ride tomorow," Jim told the old horse. Ginger nuzzled him affectionately and jealous Dapple moved in to do the same. "Peter, you've taken good care of Ginger,"Jim said. "He looks great."

"He sure does." Bones stood at the barn door, arms crossed, blue eyes alight with pleasure at seeing Jim so relaxed and happy. In his opinion as both friend and doctor to Jim, that happened all too seldom. The burden of command sometimes weighed very heavily on Jim's broad shoulders, although he never complained.

Jim's face lit up with a pleased smile at seeing Bones in the barn. "Come on in, Bones. There's one more carrot and you can have the honor of giving it to Dapple. Ginger already had two."

Peter held out the carrot and Leonard gave it to Dapple, who nibbled it out of his hand daintily and politely. "Well, now, aren't you a little sweetheart of a donkey, a perfect little lady," he said scratching Dapple on the forehead. "Your mom sent me out to get you two. Lunch is just about ready."

"I'm getting really hungry, Uncle Jim"

"Me too, let's go in."

They walked into the homey farmhouse kitchen, Jim sniffing as he came in. "It sure smells good, Ma. What are we having?"

"We're having individual leek-and-mushroom pizzas and a watercress, avocado, and, tangerine salad. There are cookies for dessert. Peter, go wash your hands, dear," Winona said, pulling the pizzas out of the oven.

Spock stepped back from setting the large kitchen table to contemplate his handy work. The table looked, as Spock would say, aesthetically pleasing. Winona's Blue Willow dishes that had been handed down to her from her her grandmother, were placed on a checkered blue and white tablecloth; the large salad was in a white milk glass bowl in the middle of the table, and Uhura brought in the blue glasses filled with iced tea and milk for Peter to the table.

Leonard, washing his hands at the kitchen sink, sighed happily. "You know, Winona, sometimes I dream about your fine cookin'" he told her. "When I wake up, I'm all forelorn that I have to go eat in the mess."

Winona laughed. "Well you're going to be here nine more days, so you don't have think about the mess food anymore for a while." She brought the tray with the individual pizzas to the table. "Let's sit down and catch up with each other."

* * *

 **1 See "A Riverside Christmas Mystery"**


	3. Chapter 3

**With this Ring**

 **Chapter 3**

" **Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans**."

 **Allen Saunders**

Jim woke from a sound sleep like he always did, completely awake and alert. The room was still dim and for a moment he didn't remember where he was; the usual soft hum of the _Enterprise_ engines was missing, and so was the slightly scratchy feel of his Star Fleet issued blanket. He turned his head to look around and he remembered; he was at the farm with Bones, Spock and Uhura for Violet's wedding. The room was silent except for Peter's soft breathing; he was still sound asleep in his cot. The Star Fleet scratchy blanket had been replaced by the soft quilt that was always at the foot of his bed. It had been quilted for him when he was a small boy by his grandmother and he treasured it. He'd left it behind here at the farm house, worried that something would happen to it on the ship. He ran his hand softly over the now very soft and faded fabric that had been stitched by loving hands especially for him. Sam had been gifted with one also, and now Peter used his dad's and took very good care of it. He lay there relaxed and content, glad that he had no pressing responsibilities on his shoulders, and only the pleasant prospect of seeing Violet and Davy tomorrow, then in a few days, the wedding.

Jim yawned and looked at his chronometer. It was only 6 a.m. and really too early to be up, but he thought he'd go out and feed the animals and maybe ride Ginger before breakfast. Yes, he thought, he'd get a snack and a couple of carrots for Ginger and Dapple and go for a short ride. He also remembered it was Saturday and Jonathon would be by for his usual Saturday breakfast with his mother and Peter. It would be good to see Jonathon again, he thought, and catch up on all that had happened since Christmas when he'd last seen him.

He could hear noises in the kitchen already. His mother was up and probably thinking about breakfast for all of them. He got up quietly so as not to wake up Peter, grabbed some jeans and a denim shirt and headed toward the shower. Ten minutes later (being a star ship Captain, made you a master of quick showers) hair still wet, but dressed, he walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Ma."

His mother, still in her robe, stood pensive and still in the middle of the room.

"Ma?"

"Oh...good morning, dear." She smiled at her son. "I'm just trying to remember if I have everything I need for waffles. I thought I'd make those this morning. Looks like I do."

"Sounds good." Jim rummaged in the refrigerator for carrots and palmed a few sugar lumps. "I'm going out to feed the animals and the chickens," he told her.

"I'll go take my shower before everyone gets up. Waffles need to be nice and warm when they're eaten so the butter and syrup will cover them nicely." She picked up her padd and looked at it. "Lots to do today," she said. "Violet gets in tomorrow morning, so I'd like to take care of a few things today."

"We're here to help you, Ma. So you just tell us what needs to be done and we'll do it." Jim said, stepping outside.

After he fed the chickens, Jim went into the barn and raked the hay in both stalls and gave the two animals their feed. He petted them, gave them their carrots and sugar lumps, and had a satisfactory, if one sided conversation with Ginger and Dapple.

He was on the stoop of the kitchen back door when he heard a sudden loud crash and a muffled shriek followed by a moan. He flung open the door and the sound of soft moans greeted him. His mother was on the floor; her face was very pale and her leg was twisted at an unnatural angle under the fallen shelf that was always situated above the refrigerator. There were pots, pans, and lids scattered all over the floor. Winona looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide with shock.

"Ma! What happened? Are you alright?" Jim was at her side instantly, moving the shelf off her. He knew better than to try to move her until he knew she was not injured.

"Bones! Bones!" he yelled. "I need you."

McCoy, followed by Spock, Uhura and Peter, was already at the door of the kitchen. "Jim! What's the matter? What happened? Seeing Winona on the floor, his eyes widened. "Winona, did you fall? Are you alright?"

Winona visibly pulled herself together. "I don't really know," she said. "I needed the waffle iron and I got on the step ladder to get it, and when I did, the entire shelf just came off the wall and collapsed on top of me. I fell off the ladder." She tried to straighten her legs to get up and whimpered with the movement."

"Don't move, Winona," McCoy said. "Let me get my medical tricorder."

"Just relax, Ma. Don't move around until Bones checks you out," Jim said worriedly, still moving stuff off of her; Spock bent to help him. Uhura kept Peter by her side by putting her arm around him.

Winona looked up at Peter who stood at the door by Spock. His face was pale and his eyes frightened. "I'm alright, sweetheart," she told her grandson, voice firm. "The shelf collapsing like that just startled me and then I couldn't catch my balance and I fell off the step ladder."

Spock went to inspect the area above the refrigerator where the shelf had been. "It appears that the shelf came off the wall because there is an area of wood rot behind it where the brackets were attached. The wood rot weakened the screws of the support brackets and it collapsed." He bent to pick up the old screws to show them.

McCoy came back with his medical kit in hand and pulled out his medical tricorder. He ran it carefully over Winona, starting with her head and down to her legs and feet. "Hmm," he said.

"What, Bones, what?" Jim asked him impatiently. "Is Ma alright?"

"I'm afraid your ankle is broken, Winona. When you fell, you twisted it and then the heavy shelf on top of that caused the break. It is a clean break, but you'll have to have the osteo regenerator on that ankle for the better part of two days. A bad break like that takes a while to knit," he told her. "I don't think we'll need to cast it afterward, but you will have to be immobile while the bone knits."

"No, no, no, Leonard!" Winona told him. "I can't be immobile for two days. I have too much to do, decorating, cooking and cleaning for the wedding and for all of you. Please just put me in a walking cast so I can move around and I'll have the osteo regenerator later."

"Ma! Absolutely not!" Jim said. "You'll do what Bones says." His hazel eyes were mutinous and determined. "Whatever has to be done around here, the five of us will do it. Violet and Davy will be here tomorrow and she'll help too." He smiled down at his mother, whose mouth was trembling slightly both in pain and in distress. "Please don't worry, Ma. We'll get it all done, I promise you. That's why you have minions," he told her. "We'll do exactly what you tell us to do. You can direct us from the sofa, where you'll be able to see everything and everyone." He looked at McCoy. "Shall I move her to the sofa, Bones? She shouldn't be on the floor like this."

"Let me give her something for the pain first," McCoy said rummaging in his medical kit. "That must hurt like the dickens, Winona," he said looking at her pale face. He found his hypo spray and the pain medication ampule and pressed it to Winona's carotid artery. The pain medication hit her bloodstream almost instantly, and her tense body relaxed and color came back to her face. McCoy looked at her keenly. "That's better. It's a pretty powerful pain medication, so it may make you sleepy. Don't fight it." He nodded to Jim and he bent to pick his mother up off the floor.

"Where shall I put you, Ma?"

Winona sighed, resigned for the moment. "On the large sofa, Jim. I think that's the best vantage point for me. I can't believe I was so clumsy," she added mournfully. "I have so much to do."

"It was not clumsiness on your part, Dr. Kirk," Spock said soothingly, as they all followed behind Jim. "The shelf would have come down sooner than later. It is most unfortunate that you were there at the time when it did and you were injured. I will repair it and that will not happen again," he told her.

"Spock! I couldn't ask you to do that! We'll call the handy man to come fix it. You're here to relax and not to work."

"You have not asked, I have volunteered," Spock told her composedly. "It is a small matter and will not take me long. Peter will assist me, will you not, Peter?"

Peter, whose face had regained its color now that he saw his grandmother was being taken care of, nodded. "I'll help Mr. Spock, Noni, we'll fix it right away," he told her. He came and stood by the sofa and patted her softly. "Are you still in pain, Noni?" he asked worriedly.

"No, darling. Dr. Bones' medicine has worked fine. No pain at all. Don't you worry about me, Peter, I'll be up and moving around in a couple of days." She looked at Jim, a wordless plea for reassurance for Peter.

"Not to worry, Squirt. Noni will be just fine. You go on and help Mr. Spock and we'll take care of Noni." He looked tellingly at Spock.

"Come, Peter. Let us begin our work. It should not take more than an hour to have the shelves fixed and all the cookware put back and it will make your Noni happy to have her pots and pans back where they belong."

Uhura put some pillows behind Winona's back and a soft quilt over her lap.

Jim pulled up a chair to sit beside his mother. "Okay Ma, now you'll have to be still while the osteo regenerator does its work," he told her. His mother looked at him knowingly. "Yeah I know. I've had a lot of experience with osteo regenerators," he smiled, "so you know that what I'm saying is the truth."

Bones snorted. "And nothin' but the truth," he added, rolling his eyes. "Alright now, Winona. I'm going to strap the regenerator to your broken ankle as gently as I can. You'll begin to feel a tingle as it starts working; all that means is that it's doing its job and knitting the bone. I'll leave it on for an hour the first time and we'll take it off for an hour. You'll probably have to use the bathroom by then, so we'll have Uhura help you with that. After that I'll strap it back on for another hour and off an hour. I'll also let Jim carry you to the table for lunch if we can prop up your leg on a chair. Are you okay with that?"

Winona sighed. "Yes, thank you Leonard. I guess there's nothing to be done except sit here and let the bone heal." She looked so unhappy, worried, and frustrated, that Jim hastened to soothe her.

"After Bones starts the osteo regenerator, you can tell us what you want us to do first, and we'll do it," Jim told her. "Stop worrying, Ma."

"I was going to make waffles for all of you," Winona mourned. "You know how Spock and Leonard love my waffles; and Jonathon is coming and he loves my waffles too. They were going to be the banana and pecan waffles that you and Sam loved so much." She yawned and laid her head back on the sofa pillow.

Uhura met Jim's eyes above her head. "I'll make them, Winona. I watched you make them over Christmas, remember? Jim can tell me if I'm not doing it right. They may not be quite as delicious as yours, but I bet they'll still be good."

Wynona's head came up. "Thank you, Nyota."

"You go get started, Nyota, and I'll be there in a bit to help," Jim said.

The front door bell jingled and Jonathon's voice could be heard. "Anyone home? I come bearing pastries. Winona?"

"We're in here, Jonathon," Jim called and stood to open the door.

Jonathon walked in still carrying the bag of pastries and looked at the tableau in front of him, at Winona on the sofa, at the osteo regenerator on her ankle, at Leonard and Uhura hovering and his gray eyes turned to Jim. "What happened, Jim?"

"The shelf in the kitchen collapsed on top of Ma, and she fell off the step ladder and broke her ankle. She's in good hands. Bones is using the osteoporosis regenerator on the ankle." He took the bag filled with pastries from Jonathon. "Good to see you, Jonathon," he said and shook his hand.

"Good to see you too, Jim," Jonathon said distractedly. "Are you alright, Winona?" He turned an anxious glance to her.

"I will be, or so Leonard assures me." Winona said sleepily. "I'm afraid breakfast will be a little late. I hope you don't have to go into the office, Jonathon."

"Don't worry about me. I also came by to see if you needed any help. Gavin commed me and asked me to meet Violet at the transporter station tomorrow morning. He thought the Kirks would be too busy. I'll bring Violet and Davy straight here."

Uhura stood up, "I'll go start the waffles, she said.

"All right everyone," Leonard said. "Let's all go in the kitchen and help Nyota. I'll be back when it's time to turn off the regenerator," he told the sleepy Winona. "You just relax and let it do its work."


	4. Chapter 4

**With this Ring**

 **Chapter 4**

" **O month when they who love must love and wed."**

 **Helen Hunt Jackson**

After breakfast and Uhura's delicious banana walnut waffles, Jim checked on his mother. She was fast asleep. Jonathon left with promises to see them in the morning with Violet and Davy.

Leonard kept a close eye on the osteo regenerator and turned it off at the appropriate time as Winona slept on. By midafternoon, Winona's ankle had begun to knit well. He ramped down the pain medication for her next dose and when she woke up, she was much more awake and alert. She slept through breakfast and lunch and she woke up hungry. Jim brought her a freshly made grilled cheese sandwich, fresh lemonade and tomato soup on a tray. He sat by her as she ate.

"Feeling better, Ma?" he asked.

She smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. "Much, much better, dear. I think I'll be fine by tomorrow," she told him. "My ankle doesn't hurt at all now."

"We'll see," Jim answered cautiously. "You're not going to walk on that ankle until Bones says it's okay." He looked at her sternly. "If you walk on it too soon, it won't heal and you'll be limping at the wedding and reception, and you don't want that, do you?"

She looked horrified. "Certainly not! I'll be careful, I promise, sweetheart."

"Good. Now what do you want us to do this afternoon. We've been waiting for you to wake up so we can get to work."

She chewed thoughtfully for a minute. "Would you please bring me my padd, dear? My notes are in there."

Jim searched for it and grabbed it from the fireplace mantle. "Here it is."

She opened the padd and checked her to do list. There were only two things that _**had**_ to be done today.

"If you'll send Uhura to me, we can talk about what kind of flowers would look good in here for the reception. I'd like to order them this afternoon. I'd like the rest of you to get my sewing room ready for Violet and Davy, just like we did at Christmas. Put the shelves, table and sewing machine in the barn and cover them for me, please, Jim. You can put all my sewing and quilting things in the bins I set in there; put them in the barn also, please bring down Davy's bed from the attic, and Violet's big cot. They're pretty clean; I covered them with drop cloths this time, in case we needed them again. They'll probably just need a little dusting. Do you remember how the room looked, dear?"

"I think so. Spock will for sure. He has that eidetic memory you know. If we're not sure about something we'll check with you. Let me go get Uhura for you, and we'll get started on the sewing room." He got up to leave, then came back. "By the way, I'm ordering take out for supper this evening from Mama's. One of us will go pick it up so don't you start fretting about dinner, Ma."

"Alright, son." She grinned up at him, her one dimple prominent. "You know me too, well, James Tiberius Kirk. Don't forget to order something vegetarian for Spock. Mama has several things on the menu."

He grinned back. "I won't. And don't you forget to stop worrying, Winona Marjorie Kirk. You finish eating and behave yourself."

Nyota came in a few minutes later, padd in hand and pulled up a chair. "I'm all yours, Winona," she told her. "You keep on eating while we talk," she said.

"Before you begin," said Leonard's voice from the living room door, "let me examine your ankle." He removed the osteo regenerator and ran the medical tricorder up and down her ankle.

"It's healing nicely, Winona. I'll check it again this evening and tomorrow morning and maybe by the afternoon, I'll let you walk on it, but… and that's a big but," he added, as her eyes lit up. "A lot depends on you, whether you stay totally off of it and we keep the regenerator working on it until late tonight."

"I will stay off of it, Leonard. I promise."

"Alright then. Ladies," he said strapping the regenerator back on, "I'll leave you to your weddin' plans. I'm gonna' go see what else Jim needs for us to do."

"Now," said Winona to Uhura, after Leonard had left, her eyes alight with excitement. "Violet has given me a budget for the flowers for the reception. She hired a florist to do the flowers for the chapel, a local florist who is very familiar with Father Joe's rules for decorating the church and the chapel. He had to set up rules for decorating the church after one particular awful wedding. The bride and her parents went completely over board with wild extravagant and inappropriate decorations and flowers for the church." She paused. "I'm sorry to say that the decorations and flowers were all in very poor taste and Father Joe had to remove some of them. The parents and bride were not happy and they were loud in their outrage, but he remained firm, telling them it was a church, not a night club. Those of us who saw the church were appalled and as you can imagine, Father Joe most of all. Janie, our local florist is wonderful, she'll will keep things simple and in good taste."

Uhura nodded. "That's good. What did you have in mind for the reception flowers?"

Winona opened her padd to her wedding notes. "We can get any kind of flowers from Janie, as long as we give her a few days' notice. That's why I want to order them today or tomorrow at the latest. Here's what I've thought of, Nyota," she said and sent her ideas to Nyota's padd.

"For the main table, the one in the dining room, I plan to push it against the wall and put in the three extra leaves in it so there's plenty of room for the food as well as the main centerpiece. I'll use my antique large cream damask table cloth. I have plenty of containers in the attic, mason jars of all sizes and milk glass which will go with any dishes we use. I have a huge milk glass vase which belonged to my great grandmother. I like the idea of a big mass of purple lilacs, dark pink roses, and white dahlias with greenery. That's simple enough, don't you think, Nyota?" She looked anxiously at her helper.

Nyota looked closely at the picture and nodded. "It's lovely, Winona, and yes it's simple and elegant. That arrangement will look lovely on the main table. What about the rest of the flowers."

Winona frowned. "That's where I'm a little stuck about what to do. There won't be that many people and it's a buffet, so they'll get their food and drinks and wander around the room. I don't want to do too much, just enough so it looks festive and wedding like."

"Hmm." Nyota said, then did a few things on her padd and sent them to Winona. "What do you think?"

They both looked at the pictures of what Nyota had sent; a larger centerpiece for the mantle, and two smaller ones, one for each end table on either side of the two sofas. There was also a smaller arrangement on the small table by the front door.

"Yes, I like this a lot," Winona said. "We can keep the colors complementary with the main centerpiece and use another milk glass vase and order dahlias, scented geraniums, snap dragons and grass for the mantle centerpiece. We'll take everything off the mantle except for the two candle sticks. They'll flank the centerpiece. For the rest, we'll clear off the two end tables and the entry table except for the lamps, and we'll use my medium size mason jars and put a bunch of single type flowers in each Mason jar, either roses of dahlias, with sprigs of Queen Anne's Lace."

"I think the dahlias are more informal," Nyota told her. "We can use lavender, purple and pink dahlias, one color for each bunch in the mason jars, and the Queen Anne's Lace will enhance those colors equally well."

"Perfect." Winona sighed happily. "That will look simple, yet elegant. Thank you so much, Nyota. I'll call Janie and order all the flowers and the Queen Anne's Lace. Tomorrow morning, if I'm still not mobile, if you would go up in the attic and get the milk glass vases and the mason jars I'd appreciate it; we'll give them a good wash and set them aside."

Nyota looked horrified. "You will certainly not be mobile by tomorrow, Winona. Don't even think about it and as for thinking you can go up in the attic, Jim would have a fit! I'll do it first thing tomorrow." She thought of Jim's reaction to his mother trying to go up the attic stairs and shivered at the thought.

They worked on the arrangement pictures tweaking them here and there until they were satisfied, and the afternoon waned. Nyota turned on the table lamps as the sun set outside the living room windows.

Jim walked into the living room. "We've finished arranging the sewing room, Ma. Everything is just like it was at Christmas." He grinned. "Spock confirmed it."

"Thank you, son that relieves my mind. Violet and Davy can arrive at any time now. Nyota and I have also finished with planning the flowers for the reception. I'm calling Janie in a few minutes to have her deliver them two days before the wedding and we'll do the arrangements then."

Jim looked at her happy face and gave Nyota a smile of thanks.

"By the way, dear. Did you bring down Davy's pull toys? He loves to play with them."

"Peter found them all and we brought them down. I put them in a big laundry basket I found upstairs."

"Goodness, Winona," Uhura said. 'Your attic is like a department store, it has everything up there."

Winona laughed. "That comes from having the same house for 5 generations, and getting rid of very little in all that time."

McCoy came in. "Ready to go, Jimbo?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "We're going to pick up the food at Mama's. I ordered it a while ago. Comm me if you think of anything else we might need for tomorrow, we'll pick it up on our way back." He looked at her sternly. "Remember, Ma. You'll still be off your feet tomorrow morning, whether Violet is here or not."

McCoy nodded. "I'll check your ankle in the morning and again at mid-day after a couple of more hours of the osteo regenerator. If it's looking good in the afternoon, I'll put you in a walking cast for a few hours, but you'll have to rest it after that."

Winona nodded. "I understand, Leonard. I won't do anything to set me back, I promise."

"Are we okay for food for Davy, Ma?"

"Violet says he eats everything now, we just have to cut it up in small pieces. His appetite is great."

Jim grinned. "It sure was at Christmas. That baby ate everything in sight. See you in a little while."

Uhura came in with a tray; it had iced sweet tea, napkins, small plates and a couple of cookies. She sat in the easy chair drawn next to the sofa and passed the tea and a cookie to Winona. "Spock and Peter are enjoying the same thing in the kitchen." She smiled at Winona. "I heard Jim talking about Davy's appetite; the same could be said for Peter."

Winona smiled. "It's a full time job keeping that child and his friends filled up; it seems I'm baking all the time. I don't mind, though. I'm happy Peter has made good friends and they're willing to come here to play with him. It was the same for Jim and Sam when they were in school. I encouraged them to bring their friends here, and in a way, I guess it was bribery to always have cookies, cakes, and cold milk for them. I liked all those little boys under my eye. Later when they were older, of course there were after school sports and that kept them away during the week, but on the weekends after the games were played, the boys all came here."

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. "What else can I do for you today, Winona?"

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to send your dress along with mine to be pressed, Nyota. For special occasions like this, I like to have my clothes professionally done. I'm also going to ask Jim, Leonard, and Spock if they want their uniforms pressed before I send out mine. I have to remind Jim that he has to take Peter into town to buy him a suit, a dress shirt, and a tie. He needs dress shoes too. He's outgrown his other suit and his dress shoes."

"If Jim is tied up with something, I'll be glad to do it, Winona." Nyota smiled, remembering. "Peter and I have gone shopping together before, in San Francisco. **1** We had a very good time too."

"Thank you, dear. I'll check with Jim. I have a feeling he'll want to do it; he and Peter will get some time together alone and they both love that."

Spock and Peter came into the living room. "How are you doing, Noni?" Peter's hazel eyes, so much like her own and Jim's, still looked worried.

"I'm doing just fine, sweetheart. Dr. Bones said maybe tomorrow afternoon I could get up to walk."

Peter's face lightened with relief. "That's great!" He looked at Spock. "Mr. Spock and I are going to play chess. There's a new move he wants to show me. Will it bother you if we play in here, Noni?"

"Absolutely not! I'd love for the two of you to keep Nyota and I company."

Peter and Spock set up the small table and the chess board by the fireplace. Winona could hear their soft murmur of voices; the high treble childish one of Peter's, and the deep baritone of Spock's as he explained the moves and Peter responded. They heard the back door slam.

Jim and Bones came into the living room carrying two big bags from Mama's Restaurant. "Dinner will be on the table in a few minutes. Bones said you could eat at the table, Ma. I'll carry you over there, after we set the table and put out the food."

Winona flashed a delighted smile at Leonard. She had missed being with everyone for meals.

"Mama said to tell you not to worry about a thing. She can come over to help you at any time. Marie said the same. Even Papa offered, and he won't do that for just anyone, Ma."

Winona's comm rang. She looked at the name and said, "It's Violet."

"Violet, dear. How nice to hear from you! We're so happy you and Davy will be here tomorrow. We can't wait to see you both."

Everyone could hear Violet's agitated voice as she responded. Winona's eyes opened wide and her mouth opened and closed, but she couldn't get a word in edgewise to speak to Violet.

Finally there was a pause. "Violet, Violet. It's alright, dear. Don't worry. Gavin will be fine and the wedding will go on without a problem. Everything will be fine. You just get here tomorrow and we'll get on with our plans." She paused as Violet said something else. "All right, I'll tell Jim. You try to get some sleep tonight and we'll see you tomorrow morning. Jonathon will pick you up and bring you here straightaway."

She closed her comm and looked with dismay at everyone staring at her.

Jim cleared his throat. "What's wrong, Ma?"

"Gavin has been given an assignment. Since his leave doesn't start until two days before the wedding, it seems that he's available for an assignment. Violet said that he'll be off the grid until his leave begins."

Jim frowned darkly. "Does Violet know who ordered him on this assignment?"

"She didn't say, dear. Why?"

Jim, Spock, and Bones exchanged glances. "Somehow I see the hand of Admiral Komack behind this," Jim said. "I bet he finagled things so that Gavin's boss had no choice. No one else would be petty enough to send a perspective bridegroom away right before his wedding. I wonder if Admiral Nogura knows about this."

"Even if he did, Jim, I doubt that he would interfere. He wouldn't countermand a routine assignment order of an officer," Spock said.

Jim sighed, knowing that what Spock said was true. The C in C had already gone over Komack's head once by arranging their leave. But Jim was angry; Komack hated him and he wouldn't be surprised if this was his petty way of flexing his command muscles at Violet's and Gavin's expense just to anger Jim. The man had a reputation for abusing his power. It was always petty and venial, so nothing had been done about it, but Jim made up his mind that he wasn't going to let this one go. He would find out for sure who had given the order for Gavin's assignment, and even if the C in C stayed out of it, Jim would make sure he'd know about it. He'd get Bones to tell him, yes, he thought, an irate Bones would be just the one to express his outrage over this to Nogura.

* * *

1 **See "Hostages"**


	5. Chapter 5

**With this Ring**

 **Chapter 5**

" **Ay me! For aught that I could ever read,**

 **Could ever hear by tale or history,**

 **The course of true love never did run smooth**."

 **William Shakespeare**

" **A Midsummer's Night Dream"**

Jim carried his mother to the kitchen table, and after their delicious dinner from Mama's, they settled in the living room. Bones strapped the osteo regenerator on Winona's ankle again.

"We'll leave it on for another hour, and then I want Uhura to help you to bed. I'm going to give you one more dosage of pain medication to help you sleep. Rest is the best medicine for both you and your ankle. We'll see how you are in the morning and if the ankle continues to improve like it has, you'll be in a walking cast by tomorrow afternoon." He handed her a pair of crutches Jim had brought down from the attic. "In case you need to get up for the rest room, use these, Winona, and be sure Nyota helps you. Be very careful, falling could re injure your ankle."

She nodded, gratefully. "I'll be careful, Leonard." She had been wondering about how she would manage the bathroom situation.

Jim and Spock played a game of chess with Peter watching; Bones caught up on his journal reading, and Uhura and Winona discussed more of the wedding details. At Bones signal, Jim came over to his mother. "Come on, Ma. It's time for you to go to bed."

"All right, son. I confess to feeling a little tired," she told him. "Good night, everyone." Peter came over to kiss her good night, and she held up her arms and Jim lifted her easily. He carried her to her bedroom with Nyota following.

Nyota pulled down the bed spread and Jim set his mother down on the crisp white sheets. "See you in the morning, Ma. Bones and Spock are in charge of breakfast in the morning. Nyota will help you get dressed, and I'll feed the animals. Sleep well." He kissed her softly on the cheek and left her to Nyota.

Nyota helped her take off her blouse, slacks and under clothes, and brought her a fresh night gown. They both agreed that a night gown was much easier to deal with than pajamas, both in the putting on and the taking off. "I wish I could shower," Winona told Nyota ruefully. "I know it's best not to, but if you'll help me to the bathroom, I'll give myself a quick clean up." Nyota handed her the crutches and stood closely as Winona stood and walked to the bathroom. She didn't want a fall at this stage of her recovery and she made her way carefully to the adjoining bathroom. Nyota got her a fresh towel and wash cloth and left her standing by the sink. She stepped outside the door to give her privacy. "I'll be right here, Winona, if you need any help."

Getting back into bed after her quick ablutions was a relief; using crutches was tiring and Winona sighed as she settled in for sleep. "I am feeling a little tired," she told Nyota. Her lovely face did look tired and drawn, Nyota thought. A good night's sleep and the pain medication should help a lot.

Winona shifted on the bed until she felt relaxed and comfortable. "You don't have to stay here with me, Nyota. It's still early. If you'd like to go back to the living room, I'll be fine here by myself."

"I'm going to get ready for bed and read," Nyota said. "I very seldom have time to just relax in bed and read for pleasure. I'm perfectly happy to lie here with a good book."

By the time Nyota came back from the bathroom and slipped into bed, Winona was sound asleep. Nyota smiled affectionately at the sleeping figure and settled to read; soon she was lost in her novel.

In the living room, Jim sent Peter out to feed the animals, and he, Spock, and Bones talked about Gavin's new assignment. In the morning, Jim planned to speak with Gavin's commanding officer to find out if the orders had come directly from Komack, and if so Bones was perfectly willing to tell Admiral Nogura his opinion about the whole incident. "The man is nothin' but a snake in the grass," the doctor growled. 'It's an abuse of power that's what it is, and he ain't getting' away with it this time, not if I have anythin' to say about it. Admiral Nogura won't like it at all, he thinks a lot of Gavin, and rightfully so."

"Thanks, Bones. It will mean more coming from you; you're not in Komack's direct line of command, so in Nogura's eyes you're more disinterested."

"Jim, if it will help Commander Bradford's situation, I too, could add my observations about Admiral Komack's abuse of power on numerous occasions."

"It can't hurt," Jim said thoughtfully. "If you have an opportunity, bring it up, Spock, but not at the same time as Bones. Too much complaining about Komack sounds like we're whining."

Peter came back in and everyone agreed to head for bed. It would be a long day tomorrow with Violet and Davy arriving. They were all looking forward to seeing Davy, Jim especially.

The sun shining on his face woke Jim. He glanced at his chronometer; it was almost 8:00 a.m. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so late. He looked over at Peter's cot and saw that he was gone. He could hear the sound of voices in the kitchen and he smiled. Obviously they had all decided to let him sleep in. He grabbed his clothes and headed for a quick shower. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother sitting at the table, her leg propped on a foot stool and the crutches leaning on her chair. Bones was at the stove cooking eggs, and Spock was watching the bacon as it crisped. There was a bowl of sliced fruit on the table, and Uhura was just finishing setting the table, with Peter following after her, pouring juice and milk. The whole tableau was like a well-oiled machine and Jim grinned at the sight.

"Morning, everyone. Looks like I'm not needed this morning." He bent down to kiss his mother on the cheek and looked closely at her. "How's the ankle this morning, Ma?"

Winona smiled up at him. "Much better, dear. No pain at all. Leonard is going to check it after breakfast. I'm hoping for a walking cast this afternoon."

Jim looked dubiously down at her and glanced at Bones.

Leonard had turned from his cooking at her statement. "No promises, Winona. I'll know more after I check you out." He checked his eggs and nodded. "All righty, people. Sit down. Nothing worse than cold eggs. Spock, is the toast ready and your oatmeal?"

"Yes, Leonard."

Bones served the eggs and Spock carried the plates to everyone, and then his own bowl of oatmeal. The bacon and toast he placed in the center of the table next to the fruit. "Dig in everyone while it's hot," Leonard said, sitting down.

"I received a text from Jonathon," Winona said. "Violet's shuttle gets in at 9:30 am. He'll bring her directly here." She smiled. "We might do a run through and try to baby proof the house a little. This is a very old house, so we'll all have to be vigilant with Davy….too many tempting nooks and crannies for him to get into."

Directly after breakfast, Jim went out to feed the animals while the others cleaned up the kitchen. Bones hovered over Winona as she hobbled into the living room. He helped her settle on the sofa and began his examination. His clever, surgeon fingers gently felt around the ankle bone; the bruising and swelling were much better. When he was satisfied with his physical examination, he brought out the tricorder and ran it over the ankle. Winona sat patiently waiting for his verdict.

"It's much better, Winona. One more session with the osteo regenerator and we'll put you in the walking cast. I'm real pleased how quickly and how well you're healing."

Winona smiled her sunshine smile so much like Jim's. "Thank you, Leonard. That's great news!" She looked around at the smiling faces that had clustered around waiting for Leonard's verdict.

The doctor strapped on the regenerator. "We'll have this off as soon as Violet and Davy get here," he said.

Winona nodded. "I'll be good, Leonard." She looked at everyone. "Now if everyone will take a room and do a quick clean up, I'd appreciate it. With Violet here, we may have other visitors coming. We need all the beds made, fresh towels put in the bathrooms, and the floors vacuumed. Davy will spot anything on the floor and put it in his mouth, so it's best to be careful. Peter, make sure Sorrel's litter box has fresh litter, and that his food and water are somewhere safe from Davy's little hands."

Jim came in from the barn. "Just heard from Jonathon, the shuttle will be a little late. Closer to 10 he said."

They all scattered to do the chores, and when everything was done, waited impatiently until they heard Jonathon's shuttle landing in the back pasture area. McCoy took pity on the excited Winona and handed her the crutches and walked by her side to the back door with everyone following them.

They could see Jonathon and Violet getting out of the shuttle. Jonathon was carrying Violet's luggage and Violet was carrying Davy who was squirming in her arms trying to get down. Jim and Spock ran down the back door stoop to help, and Violet put Davy down. He started screaming at the top of his toddler lungs, "Jim! Jim! Jim!" and running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Jim crouched down at the edge of the pasture, and Davy threw himself joyfully into his waiting arms. Jim laughed. It had been at Christmas when Davy learned to walk, and now some months later, he was running like he was born to it.

"Hey, Davy boy! How's my little guy doing?" asked the delighted Jim, picking him up and hugging him tight. Jim always made it a point to talk with Davy every time Jim and Violet or Gavin commed each other. Davy adored Jim and his mighty ship…he would babble to Jim about the 'Prise' every single time they spoke. Jim had sent Davy a large picture of the ship, and Violet had hung it in his nursery right above his night light where Davy could look at it from his bed. Davy grinned, dimples flashing, his little face alight with love and happiness as he kept a strangle hold around Jim's neck.

Bones smiled at the picture. "That baby adores that son of yours." He told Winona. "Never fails, Jim charms the pants off of everyone." _Except for Komack_ , he thought darkly.

Spock helped Jonathon with the all luggage which was considerable, since Davy was staying with Winona and Peter after the wedding. Jim carried Davy with one arm, and the other one he wound tightly around Violet.

When Violet spotted Winona, she broke away from Jim and ran. Winona opened up her arms and Violet threw herself into her arms with a sob. "Shhh, it's alright Violet, don't cry, sweetheart. Everything's going to be alright."

Violet raised her head and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Winona. I don't know what came over me. I don't usually cry like that, but it suddenly just hit me that Gavin may not make it back in time for the wedding, and then what will we do? I don't even know where he is or how to contact him." Her eyes widened as she noticed the crutches that Uhura was holding by Winona's side. "What happened? Are you hurt?" She asked, alarmed. She turned to Jim who was hurrying toward them. "Jim, what happened? Nobody told me that your mother was hurt! Why didn't anyone tell me?" She looked accusingly at Jim, at Jonathon, at all of them. "I would have come sooner to help out!"

"It just happened yesterday, Violet. I'm alright, dear. Leonard is taking good care of me and everyone's has been waiting on me hand and foot. Come inside, let's get you and Davy settled and I'll tell you all about it."

Davy turned in Jim's arms and spotted Spock. He reached for him. "Pock! Pock!" he yelled gleefully.

Spock set the luggage down and took him from Jim. "Davy- kam. I am pleased to see you again," he said softly. He laid a gentle hand on the golden curly head. Davy grinned up at him, and with one small finger touched one of his soaring eyebrows. From the first time he'd seen Spock, Davy had been fascinated with Spock's ears and eyebrows, and a few months absence had obviously not lessened the fascination. Jim picked up the luggage and Spock carried Davy into the kitchen and carefully set him down on the floor. Davy looked at everyone standing around. "Bones," he said, pointing at Leonard. "Petee." "Ota", "Ma!" He said triumphantly and looked over to his mother for approval.

"That's right, Davy. You remembered everyone," she told him, smiling.

"You certainly did," Jim said to him, and to Davy's delight, picked him up and tossed him in the air. He shrieked with laughter.

"Jim!" Violet warned, "he just ate, be careful."

"Ooops," Jim said, and set him gently back on the floor. "Let's all sit down so Violet, can tell us what happened." He searched her face. "I thought Gavin was going to be in his office until right before the wedding."

Violet nodded, as they all sat at the table. "He was, Jim. His commanding officer told him so last week, so we decided that every day after work, we'd move some of his stuff to the house. That way he wouldn't be rushed to vacate the apartment. He's already sold most of his furniture to a coworker who wants to take over his lease, so a lot of it was his personal belongings."

"Then what happened?" Winona asked.

Violet sighed and her big brown eyes filled with distress. "Then out of the blue Major Cernock called him in to tell him he was going to be sent on this assignment. He told Gavin he was sorry, but that these orders had come up very suddenly. He tried to get Gavin out of it, but this person has a much higher rank than the Major. He told Gavin that he'd been specifically requested for the assignment."

Jim, Spock and Leonard exchanged glances. That bit of information cinched it. It was certainly Komack's hand behind this request. Who else?

"Gavin hardly had time to let me know he was leaving, and of course the assignment is classified so I don't know a thing about it or where he was sent. He told me he'd try his best to be back in time for the wedding, but he couldn't promise. He said that other than resigning, he had no choice; he had to do his duty and follow orders. And of course, resigning was out of the question."

She looked at Jim. "I don't understand, Jim. His commanding officer thinks the world of Gavin, why couldn't he send someone else? Especially after telling Gavin that he wouldn't be sent out on any assignments."

"I don't think he had a choice, Violet, since the orders came from much higher up. I'm pretty sure I know who it was, but I'm going to try and confirm it when I speak with Major Cernock."

Davy, who had been exploring the kitchen under Peter's eagle eye, walked over to Jim and put his golden head down on his lap. Violet smiled. "He's tired and sleepy; it's been an eventful day for him and we got up very early. Let me put him down for a short nap." She picked him up and he burrowed sleepily into her shoulder. She looked inquiringly at Winona. "The sewing room?" Winona nodded.

There was silence after she left. "Well, Jim boy. It looks as if you were right. That petty snake in the grass, Komack, is behind this."

Jim nodded; his hazel eyes angry. "He's not going to get away with it, Bones. Not if I have something to say about it. Violet's wedding is not going to be spoiled."

Bones frowned at him, and even Spock raised an eyebrow. His mother and Uhura exchanged glances. They all recognized the look on Jim's face. His tactical mind was now at work.

"If you go over his head, he'll accuse you of insubordination. I'll talk to Admiral Nogura just like we planned," Bones said

"Of course, Bones. We've already agreed on that, but we have to do something prior to that, it'll be too late otherwise. I have an idea how to get Gavin home. First of all, there's nothing to prevent us from talking to Mrs. Nogura, is there?" He asked as everyone stared at him.

Jim considered his plan carefully. Talking with Mrs. Nogura, after his conversation with Major Cernock first thing tomorrow, was one of the two things to do. She and Jim knew each other pretty well; they had met several times at different functions, and they had both enjoyed their conversations. Jim could tell she was fond of him since she'd tried to set him up with a couple of attractive officers in the Admiral's office. Mrs. Nogura might be a retired former Marine officer, still formidable and tough as nails, but she was also a mother, a grandmother, and a wife. Though well hidden, she had a romantic soft spot in her, and she would _not_ be happy to hear what Komack had done to Gavin.

He looked over to his mother as he weighed pros and cons lightning fast in his head; he could see no flaw in his plan. He'd ask his mother to comm Mrs. Nogura tomorrow morning, ostensibly to invite her to a small informal tea party in honor of Violet. The party would be held a couple of days before the wedding. His mother would tell Mrs. Nogura that the tea party was impromptu; she'd decided to have it in order to raise Violet's sprits because she was very upset at the news of Gavin's sudden assignment and the possibility that he might not return in time for the wedding.

Also, tomorrow, Jim would comm Derek, Gavin's brother. Derek, through Jim, had made plans for a small bachelor's dinner at Mama Salvatore's for Gavin; something quiet and low key the evening before the wedding. Admiral Nogura was on the invitation list along with Jonathon, Sonnai, Jim, Spock, Bones and Father Joe. Jim would have Derek contact Admiral Nogura right away to let him know that the dinner had to be canceled because Gavin had suddenly been sent on assignment and he had no way of knowing if he'd be back in time for the dinner.

Jim smiled as he looked around at everyone. "Don't worry, I've got it covered," he said. "Admiral Komack won't know what hit him!"


	6. Chapter 6

**With This Ring**

 **Chapter 6**

" **Where there's a Will There's a Way"**

 **Old English Proverb**

Jim had gotten up just as the sun was beginning to peek through the bedroom window, too restless to sleep longer. He picked up his jeans and long sleeved shirt and dressed quietly in the dim room, mindful of Peter still sound asleep. He grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and walked out to the barn. He decided he'd go for a ride on Ginger. The morning was cool and crisp; through the morning mist, the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon and Ginger whinnied softly as he walked into the barn.

"Shhh, Ginger. Let's not wake up the whole house." Jim patted the old horse affectionately, saddled him, walked him out of the barn and mounted. He headed toward the lake at a sedate trot, mindful of the vet's warning about not over tiring the old horse. Ginger felt strong and sure under him, and he drew in a deep breath, happy to be riding once more. Too bad he couldn't have a horse on the ship, he thought. Wouldn't that be fun for everybody! He laughed to himself as he pictured Ginger in one of the bays with his hay and feed.

It was still too early to comm Major Cernock; Star Feet Intelligence Service offices didn't open until 8 am, so Jim would enjoy a long leisurely ride around the lake and up into the gentle hills surrounding the farm before his conversation with the Major.

The morning mist burned off quickly as Jim rode up the tallest hill above the farm. He went carefully, listening for any labored breathing from Ginger, but the old horse showed no effort or distress as Jim walked him carefully up the hill. It was his favorite spot to stop and look at the farmhouse and the surrounding acres. Once at the top, Jim reined Ginger in and watched the sun as it climbed the horizon. He could see the farm house clearly from the top of the hill. It looked serene as the sun shone on it; as if it had always been there and always would be. Jim got off the horse and led Ginger to the small creek that was full at this time of the year. By late summer it would be dry. Ginger drank thirstily. "Not too fast, old fella, and not too much," Jim told Ginger. He watched him carefully, and then led him away from the water and remounted.

The way down the hill was easier for Ginger; the hill sloped gently so they went a little faster. Once at the bottom, Jim checked his chronometer and saw it was time to call Major Cernock. He flipped open his communicator and the receptionist answered. As soon as he told her who he was, she connected him to Major Cernock's office immediately. Jim had met the major a couple of times and had been favorably impressed with him. Gavin's succinct comment about his superior officer had been, "He's a good boss, doesn't ask his people to do anything he wouldn't do himself. I have a lot of respect for him. "

Jim had a very cordial and enlightening conversation with the Major. The nut in the nutshell, Jim found out, was that the Major was mad as hell. He very much resented that Admiral Komack, (and it had been Admiral Komack the Major confirmed), had gone over his head to order Gavin on a mission, a mission that the Major had never heard of, and that the Admiral refused to tell him anything about. Major Cernock never sent his people anywhere unprepared. He told Jim that during their conversation, he'd tried several times to suggest another agent to the Admiral, but Komack insisted that only Commander Bradford would do and had told Cernock he was dangerously close to insubordination with his questions.

Jim closed his comm with a snap. He too, was mad as hell! Now that he'd confirmed it had been Admiral Komack who'd ordered Gavin on the mission, it was definitely time to call in the cavalry. He opened his comm and scrolled down to find Derek Bradford's comm code. No matter how sophisticated Star Fleet communication was, it would still take a few minutes for the comm signal to get to Deep Space Nine where Derek was stationed and Jim waited impatiently.

"Bradford here," came the deep voice of Gavin's brother.

"Derek, it's Jim Kirk."

"Jim! Good to hear from you. I'm just finishing the last few details of my travel plans to Riverside. How are you? Haven't heard from Gavin yet, bet he's getting nervous."

"That's why I commed you, Derek. Something has come up." Jim filled him in on Gavin's sudden assignment and what was behind it. Derek reacted just as Jim and everyone else had, with anger and dismay.

Jim tried to calm him down. "I think I've figured out a way to get Gavin back in time for the wedding, Derek. " Jim said and told Derek about his plan.

"Hmm, Admiral Nogura. We're going straight to the top, then. Sounds good to me, Jim. I'm in."

"I know the Admiral won't be happy when he hears about this. He thinks a lot of Gavin and he's the one who personally arranged our leave."

"Leave it to me. I'll comm the Admiral right away, and tell him that I'm canceling the bachelor dinner and why."

"Thanks, Derek. Ma will also comm Mrs. Nogura this morning, invite her to tea and tell her about Gavin. Let's hope this will all work," Jim said. "I think the information about Komack will have a lot more impact on the C in C if it comes from someone other than the _Enterprise_ command team and from Mrs. Nogura."

"I agree, Jim. I'll let you know what Nogura says. I'm going to forward you my travel plans in a few minutes. I expect to be in Riverside day after tomorrow. I caught a ride part way back on a transport ship, but after that I have to use a public shuttle, so it'll take me a little longer to get there. "He drew in a deep breath. "Now I'm worried about Gavin. I wonder what kind of assignment Komack sent him on?"

"Major Cernock has no idea." Jim answered." Knowing Komack though, it won't be a walk in the park. I'm going back to the house now, Derek. I'll have Ma comm Mrs. Nogura right away. I'll expect to hear from you after you speak with the C in C, and I'll update you on Mrs. Nogura then. Kirk out."

Jim unsaddled Ginger, gave him and Dapple fresh food and water, and fed the chickens. He entered the kitchen, bringing the barn smell and fresh air with him, to find Winona making breakfast. "Ma! Are you supposed to be up and walking? Where is everyone, why aren't they helping you?"

Winona smiled at her son. "Leonard said I could resume normal activities with the walking cast. I just have to rest this afternoon. And as for helping me, I shooed everyone out; I wanted the kitchen all to myself," she smiled. "Now go shower, dear, breakfast will be ready soon."

Where is Violet?"

"She's getting Davy dressed. The baby was tired and slept a little later this morning."

"I have some news, so I'll tell everyone at the same time during breakfast," Jim called out as he hurried out to take his shower. Then he came hurrying back. "Ma, after breakfast I want you to comm Mrs. Nogura. Derek Bradford is probably talking to Admiral Nogura right now, so let's strike while the iron is hot," he said.

"Alright, dear," Winona told the retreating figure.

Jim was ready in ten minutes. When you're a Star Ship Captain, your dressing and showering skills are honed down to a fine art. He went into the kitchen and found everyone already there. "Morning, everyone."

Davy was in his high chair already eating his egg and toast. He looked over and beamed at him. "Jim, Jim," he crowed.

Jim went over and dropped a kiss on the baby's soft cheek. "Are you already eating breakfast, Davy?"

"Yes," Davy said, nodding in satisfaction, putting another spoonful of scrambled egg in his mouth. Jim laughed and sat down and all eyes turned to him.

His mother put his plate of eggs, toast, and sausages in front of him and poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Ma, "he said sipping the hot coffee gratefully.

"I spoke with Derek this morning after my talk with Commander Cernock." He looked around at all the expectant faces. "It was definitely Komack who gave Gavin his orders. I expect to hear from Derek as soon as he speaks to the C in C. Hopefully, the Admiral is in his office this morning."

He turned to Violet. "Major Cernock is very angry. He said Komack interfered with his assignment schedule and practically threatened him with insubordination if he didn't let Gavin go on this assignment. That's something you can tell the Admiral, Bones. I didn't share that with Derek."

Leonard nodded. "No fear, Jim boy. The Admiral is going to get an earful from me."

"Mrs. Nogura will also get an earful from me," said Winona. "As soon as it's a decent hour, I'll comm her."

"Moh, moh," Davy banged his spoon.

"David John Palomino," his mother said. "That was not polite, young man. How do we ask when we want more of anything?" She looked sternly at the baby.

Davy cast down his big brown eyes, and then lifted them pleadingly to Winona. "Peese, moh, Ma."

"If that isn't the cutest thing," Uhura whispered to Jim. "He's going to be a heartbreaker with those big brown eyes."

"Of course you may have more, Davy." Winona reached for his bowl and refilled it.

"Davy," his mother said warningly.

"Tank you, Ma." Davy grinned at Winona and dug into his eggs.

Violet looked around the table. "We're working on table and manners in general, so if you could all help with that, I'd appreciate it. Gavin said we'll make a gentleman out of him yet," she smiled sadly.

Jim took her hand in his own warm one. "Try not to worry, Violet. Gavin will be here in time for the wedding, I'm sure of it."

She nodded, but her brown eyes remained somber.

"While we're waiting for Derek to comm, what do you need done today, Ma?"

"First of all, I need for you to take Peter shopping for his new suit, shirt, tie and shoes, son. He's grown so much. None of his dress clothes fit him."

Peter grinned at his uncle who grinned back. "We'll make a day of it, Peter. Have lunch out and maybe an ice cream cone in the afternoon to tide us over until dinner." He looked over to Peter's empty plate. "Why don't you feed Sorrel, wash your face and hands and then we'll leave."

"Okay, Uncle Jim. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll comm you as soon as I hear from Derek," he told Violet, "and Ma, you let me know right away what Mrs. Nogura has to say."

"I will." Winona said getting up from the table.

Jim and Peter left and everyone helped to clean up the kitchen. Winona looked at her padd to review her schedule. "Nyota, if you would get all the good china and glassware out for me, we'll put it all in the dish washer. Violet, please get the large damask tablecloth and the silver we used at Christmas; they're ready to be placed on the table. **1** Since Peter is going with Jim, Davy can play on the floor in the living room while you do that. Peter put his basket of toys in there. Leonard, Spock, we're going to bake Mexican Wedding cookies...dozens of them in fact, and then freeze them. I'm sending you the recipe," **2** she told them, swiping her padd. "I want you to prepare the dough for me, and I'll do the rest." She took a deep breath, looked at the wall chronometer, and said, "I think it's time for me to speak with Mrs. Nogura. Wish me luck, everyone."

"It is illogical to depend on "luck" which is merely a random set of circumstances that fall in such a way that the perceived outcome is positive," Spock said.

McCoy stared at him unbelievably.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him. "I merely want to convey to Dr. Kirk, that like her son, her eloquence will no doubt be sufficient to persuade Mrs. Nogura to intervene on Commander Bradford's behalf. There will be no need to depend on any random set of circumstances or so called "luck"."

"Well, you coulda' just said that," McCoy muttered irately.

"I believe that I did just that, doctor."

Uhura, Violet, and Winona just laughed at the two and went their separate ways.

Spock and McCoy looked for and found all the ingredients for the Mexican Wedding Cookies **2** and began working on the recipe. Uhura came in and out from the living room, carrying the glassware and china and filling the dishwasher. They could hear the soft murmur of Winona's voice from her office, but couldn't distinguish the words. Winona's voice sounded calm and unhurried. Uhura and McCoy exchanged glances, and nodded at each other….a good sign that.

* * *

Jim and Peter walked into the Riverside Men's Emporium. The shop had been there for three generations. Jim's father, and later, Jim and Sam, had purchased all their suits, ties, dress shirts and shoes there. Now Peter was following in that tradition. It was still early, so there were no customers in the shop yet. Selma Steadman looked up from her padd and a big smile lit her face. "Jim! How wonderful to see you. I didn't know you were in town, haven't seen you since Christmas." She came forward to hug him. She looked down. "Hi Peter. How is your grandmother?"

"She's good, Ms. Steadman. She broke her ankle, but it's fine now, right Uncle Jim?" He looked up at his uncle.

Selma drew back in alarm. Jim returned the hug and reassured Selma. "I'm in town for Violet Palomino's wedding," he told Selma, "and yes Ma is fine. She had a little accident, but it's not serious."

Selma Steadman had graduated with Sam from Riverside High School and she knew the Kirk family well. After high school she had left town to get her degree in business administration, and had returned to take over the store when her father retired. Under her management, the store had acquired a stellar reputation for its fine quality men's apparel and both their on-line business as well as the store front business was thriving. Any type of men's apparel, dress uniforms, suits, tuxedos, dress shirts, as well as casual wear, either off the rack or made to order, were available.

"Selma it's great to see you. How is your father?"

"He's doing well, Jim. Enjoying retirement and spending a lot of time fishing…you know that's his passion," Selma grinned. "Now what can I help you with?"

"This young man needs a new suit, shirt, tie and shoes for the wedding."

"We'll fix him right up," Selma said. "Tim," she called to the young man stocking shirts. "Bring the measurement laser, this young man is getting his first made to measure tailored suit," she said, smiling down at Peter. "Tim will take care of you, Peter."

Jim grinned. "Go on, Peter. You have to be measured for your suit, shirt, and shoes. Then Tim will find exactly the right suit for you and tailor it to fit you perfectly. That's the way it's done, Squirt."

His comm pinged and he looked at the ID. It was his mother. "Selma, is there somewhere more private where I can take this comm?"

"Sure. Just step into my office. You can keep an eye on Peter too, it has a big glass window," she told him pointing to the room behind the counter.

Jim nodded. "I'll be right in there, Peter. It's Noni calling."

Peter nodded, not taking his eyes off of Tim, who had brought out a big box for Peter to stand on, his special measurement laser, and his padd for his notes. Jim smiled, remembering the first time he'd being brought here by his dad and the excitement of his first made to measure suit.

"Ma," he said into his communicator. "How did it go with Mrs. Nogura?"

"I think it went very well," said his mother. "I invited her for the afternoon before the wedding and explained why I was asking a few of the women guests to come to the house for tea. I told her how worried and sad Violet was and how we were trying to raise her spirits because of Gavin's new assignment and the possibility of his missing the wedding. Mrs. Nogura asked me a lot of questions, Jim. You can't put anything over on that woman. I told her that the assignment had come out of the blue from someone higher up and that Gavin's commanding officer had already given him time off for the wedding and had tried to substitute another agent and had been refused. She said she would be happy to come to the tea, and she also said, and I quote, "I'm going to ask Nogura just what the hell is going on." Those were her exact words." Winona chuckled, "I guess she's still a salty Marine officer at heart."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, Ma; very good! Mrs. Nogura is a formidable woman. Trust me; she'll get to the bottom of things. I haven't heard from Derek yet, probably means the C in C has been in a meeting, or is out of the office."

He glanced through the window. Tim was bringing out some dress shirts for Peter to look at. Peter was looking seriously at all the shirts, his little face was solemn with the responsibility of making the right choice.

"How's it going with the shopping, dear? Are you finding something for Peter?"

"We're good, Ma. We're here at the Men's Emporium. Peter's been measured and we're in the selection process. Brings back a lot of memories," he told his mother. "We're going to lunch and for ice cream afterward."

"Following two very important traditions and milestones in the Kirk male line." Jim could hear the smile in his mother's voice. "Bye, Jim. Have to get back to my Mexican Wedding Cookies before Spock and Leonard do something to them they're not supposed to do. Let us know when you hear from Derek. Tell Selma hello for me."

"I will." Jim flipped his communicator closed and went back to help Peter with his choices.

* * *

1 **See 'A Riverside Christmas Mystery"**

2 **recipe/traditional-mexican-wedding-cookies-162213**


	7. Chapter 7

**With This Ring**

 **Chapter 7**

" **The real act of marriage takes place in the heart, not in the ballroom or church,**

 **It's a choice you make - not just on your wedding day, but over and over again."**

 **Barbara de Angelis  
**

Peter and Jim got back to the farm house midafternoon. They'd left the shop and gone to the ice cream shop and Peter had ordered an ice cream sundae and Jim had indulged in a double scooped cone of chocolate and vanilla. At the first taste of their own, they had both sighed in pleasure and grinned at each other. Peter's new clothes would be delivered tomorrow morning and Jim was confident his mother would approve of their selections.

They arrived back at the farm during the late afternoon, Jim's comm remaining stubbornly silent. No word from Derek Bradford yet, and Jim was getting impatient. He hoped Admiral Nogura was not off planet; that would put a big dent in their plans to get Gavin back quickly.

He parked the shuttle and he and Peter went into the kitchen. The wonderful smell of sugar, vanilla and almonds wafted through the kitchen. There were dozens of cookies on every available inch of space in the kitchen. Winona, Spock and Bones, were busily working and Uhura was putting the cooled cookies in storage boxes.

"Ma! How many cookies did you bake?" Jim asked aghast, eyeing all the cookie trays.

Winona turned and smiled at them. "Hello….many dozens, dear. I'm afraid I've lost track now."

Spock turned to her, "17 dozen not counting the ones in the oven," he told Winona.

"Thank you, Spock. I think we'll stop at 18 dozen," she mused. "The guest list is not that large."

"Where's Violet, Ma?"

"She's at the church talking to Father Joe. There were some last minute details she wanted to go over with him. Have you heard from Derek yet?" she asked hopefully?"

"Not yet. If we don't hear anything soon, I'll comm him to see what the holdup is."

"Peter, dear, please feed Sorrel and check his litter box, and then please feed the animals and the chickens. I hear them clucking, so I know they're hungry. Jim, please get the vegetable casserole from the freezer. We're having that for supper along with a three bean salad and of course some cookies for dessert."

"Sounds good, Ma."

The kitchen door opened and Violet came in carrying Davy who was fast asleep in her arms. "He always falls asleep in the shuttle, I think the motion rocks him," she said softly. "Let me go put him down for his nap."

She came back to the kitchen, sat down and sighed tiredly. "Father Joe and I took care of all the last minute details," she told them. "He told me not to worry, to have faith that Gavin will be back in time for the wedding." She smiled at Winona. "He's so comforting; he made me feel a lot better."

Winona nodded. "He helped me so much after George died and then after Sam and Aurelan. His faith is so strong and somehow he imparts it to others. You just can't help but feel better when you talk with him."

Violet turned her large questioning brown eyes to Jim. He shook his head. "I haven't heard from Derek yet, but all that means is that Admiral Nogura was probably not in his office and Derek has to wait. He'll be traveling, so he'll have to comm the Admiral when he gets the chance."

"I'm sure he'll comm when he can," Violet said, calmly. "Winona, what can I do to help you?" she asked.

"We need to get all the vases and containers for the flowers down from the attic," she told Violet. "They all have to be washed and dried. Uhura was going to do it, but you can do that if you want to, Violet."

"I do want to," Violet said. Peter came in the back door, and Winona smiled at him. "Violet here is your helper. You go up in the attic and get all the milk glass vases, they're all on the shelf under the attic window, and the mason jars are in boxes on the floor. You hand them down to Peter and that will keep you from having to go up and down the attic stairs. We'll put the mason jars in the dish washer, but the milk glass will have to be washed by hand, especially the large vases."

Peter followed Violet and they could hear the attic stairs come down. Jim and his mother looked at each other. "She seems more at peace, Ma."

"I think so. I'm sure Father Joe gave her a different perspective. She's been terribly worried about Gavin, but I really do think Mrs. Nogura and the Admiral will intervene to bring Gavin home in time for the wedding."

The oven timer rang and Winona bent to take the last cookie tray out of the oven. "That's the last of the cookies," she told her two helpers. "Thank you so much; you two did an excellent job."

"You're welcome, it was our pleasure," Bones said.

"Indeed, Dr. Kirk. I have often wanted to learn how to make cookies. I now feel quite proficient in the art of cookie making."

McCoy goggled at the Vulcan. "You've always wanted to learn to make cookies? Oh my sainted aunt! Listen here, hobgoblin, you've never once voiced that desire to Jim and me, not ever; so you just stop trying to butter up Jim's mom."

Spock raised a supercilious eyebrow. "There are many things in life that I yet wish to learn, Leonard. Just because I have never expressed the desire to learn them, does not mean they do not exist," he said in his iciest tone. "As usual, you are jumping to erroneous conclusions. I would try to curb that tendency if I were you, Doctor McCoy."

Bones spluttered. "Why you….you…green blooded, pointy eared, robot. I don't jump to conclusions. I arrive at my conclusions after a lot of scientific observations." His angry blue eyes raked over Spock.

"All right you two, there's no need for warfare." Jim said, trying to contain his amusement.

"Here, you two," Winona said hastily. "Try these cookies," she gave them each one. "Tell me what you think, you too, Jim, and you, Nyota."

There was silence as the three men and Nyota munched on the wedding cookies.

Spock spoke first. "In my considered opinion, these are the best cookies that I have ever tasted." He nodded thoughtfully and took another one from the tray.

McCoy snorted at Spock. "Delicious, Winona, simply delicious. Your guests will love them."

"I agree, Ma. How come we didn't get these when we were kids?"

"Because, my dear cookie monster, I had to have cookie recipes that were fast and inexpensive to bake. You boys, your friends, and your father, kept me baking almost every day."

"Lucky you, Jim," Nyota said, munching happily.

Violet and Peter came in with the mason jars and the large milk glass vases. "I'll get these milk glass vases washed, Winona," Violet said. She looked at everyone eating cookies and said to Peter, "looks like we missed out, Peter. We were working and they were eating cookies….somehow that doesn't seem fair to me."

Winona laughed. "Here," she said giving them each a cookie. "Never let it be said that anyone goes without a cookie in my house, enjoy."

Nyota finished boxing the cookies. "Where shall I put all the boxes, Winona?"

"Hmm," Winona looked around. "I'm not sure," she said, thinking of her full house. "I know, let's stack them in Jim's closet. It's practically empty, it's cool there and they'll keep just fine." She looked sternly at Jim and Peter. "There better not be any cookies missing by the time we have the wedding reception."

Jim and Peter looked at each other innocently. "Of course there won't be, Ma. We are honorable men, right, Squirt?"

Peter giggled. "Right, Uncle Jim."

Spock and Leonard helped Nyota carry all the cookie storage boxes to Jim's closet, and Violet began to wash the vases.

"Let's see," Winona consulted the notes in her padd. "Tomorrow all the flowers arrive, so we can do the flower arrangements, Nyota. Janie said she'll send some of her new preservative powder to put in the water, and the flowers will stay fresh for days. I've also ordered the boutonnieres for the men, Violet. The day after, very early in the morning, Mama Salvatore is coming to help me with the food preparations. She's very fast, so we should be finished by noon. She told me not to worry about the shopping; she'll take care of buying everything, and bring everything." She sighed. "She's so kind. She knows that this ankle is slowing me down quite a bit and she wants to help me all she can. We'll put everything in the big refrigeration unit in the barn. It's empty. I've had it running since before you came home, Jim, and it seems fine, but please check it again for me. I told her to bring me the bill, Violet so we can re reimburse her. That afternoon is the tea. There are only seven of us; Violet, Mama, Marie, Serena, Nyota, Mrs. Nogura, and I, so there won't be much preparation. I've got enough food for the teat already. We'll use some of the cookies I've got in the freezer, one of my pound cakes which I'll serve with strawberries and cream, and we'll make a few savory finger foods for that." She looked at Violet and Nyota. "I think we'll keep it simple, just some pimento cheese sandwiches, some nuts, and of course the tea. Violet, dear, I think we'll set up the coffee table in the living room as the serving table. Everyone will be comfortable in there. We'll use my mother's tea set" She smiled. "Wait until you see it, Violet, it's very old fashioned and it's decorated with violets." Her dimple peeked out. "I couldn't have planned for that any better. We'll get it unpacked this afternoon. I think there are 10 teacups and saucers and 10 small plates for the food. It'll need washing also. The next afternoon is the wedding. We just have to make sure your wedding suit, my dress, and Nyota's are all pressed. Jim, you and Spock and Leonard make sure your formal uniforms are also pressed. We'll have to check on Derek's and Gavin's once they get here."

She looked up and saw everyone staring at her in awe. "What? What's the matter?"

"Ma…." Jim cleared his throat. "You're amazing, you really are. You're like an Admiral getting ready to marshal his troops for battle, but," he looked sternly at her. "Have you rested at all today?" Jim asked looking at her tired face.

A flash of guilt passed fleetingly over Winona's face. "Not yet, dear, I haven't had a chance yet."

"Yes, well, now it's time. Leave your padd here and go lie down on the sofa for an hour. You know Bones made that one of the conditions for your walking cast."

She glanced at Leonard, who nodded. "Alright, Jim. I'll go rest. I _am_ feeling a little tired. Will one of you put the casserole in the oven at 5:30? It will take an hour to bake. I'll make the three bean salad when I get up; it's quick and easy and then put the rolls in the oven."

"We'll take care of everything for dinner, Ma. You go rest, or I'll call in the big guns, and make Bones put you to bed for the rest of the day and evening."

Winona looked alarmed. "I'm going, James T for Tyrant Kirk, I'm going. I'll lie down on the sofa. I don't like to be isolated in the bedroom."

He turned to Peter. "Squirt, please help your Noni get comfortable on the sofa."

Jim watched her haltingly walk, Peter close by her side, and shook his head. He could tell his mother was very tired. He and Bones needed to do a better job of watching out for her. His mother never knew when to quit and her ankle was not completely healed. He smiled to himself. How many times had Bones told him that about his own behavior?

Violet turned from her washing job and grinned at Jim. "She's stubborn, isn't she? Reminds me of someone else I know."

Jim laughed as Spock, Nyota and Bones came into the kitchen. "I've sent Ma off to rest, Bones. She's very tired."

"I knew she was doing too much," Bones said, "but just try stoppin' that woman. I'll check her ankle again after she's rested. Although I'm not much worried about it, Jimmy. It was healing very well, but it's best to rest it for a while."

"I told her we'd take care of dinner," Jim said. "Not much to do; the casserole, the three bean salad, and some rolls." He sighed. "I want her to be 100 percent for the wedding and reception, so we're going to have to make her rest every day until you tell me she's completely healed, Bones."

McCoy nodded. "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on her."

Jim looked at the wall chronometer. "I think I'll try to comm Derek again. It might be impossible to get him if he's traveling, but I'll give it a try. Maybe mom's SF comm in her office will have a better range," he said. "I'll give it a try…be back in a minute."

"We'll clean up in here, and get the table set for supper," Nyota said.

Jim went into his mother's office, first peeking in to the living room. Peter was on the floor playing quietly with Sorrel, and he put a finger to his lips. Winona was fast asleep. Just what she needs, Jim thought, backing up quietly.

His mother's comm was state of the art, provided to her by Star Fleet and the Federation for her use in her consultant work. They replaced the unit every couple of years, since she often had to contact far distant planet officials in her work as a Xenobiologist.

Jim tried Derek's comm code and waited patiently for the two comms to connect. He heard the recording after a few minutes. "The party you are trying to reach is out of reception range. Please try again later." So that was that. He'd try again later this evening.

He went back into the kitchen and all eyes turned to him. He hated to disappoint Violet with his report. "All I got is the recording that he's out of range. I'll try back later this evening before we go to bed. Ma is fast asleep, Bones. She was very tired," Jim said worriedly.

"Don't get yourself in a tizzy, Jimbo. Winona's fine. Tomorrow she'll be even better. She doesn't even need the osteo regenerator anymore. She just needs to take it easy until we get that cast off, and the most important thing is that she doesn't trip and fall. That could be disastrous for the ankle. We just have to keep a close eye on her."

"Absolutely," Nyota said. "Yesterday she was talking about going up in the attic to get the vases and mason jars. I put a stop to that thinking right away."

Jim shuddered imagining his mother trying to get up and down the attic steps with the walking cast on.

Violet finished washing the vases. "I'm going to wake up Davy," she said, "Otherwise he won't want to go to sleep at his regular bedtime. He's such a bundle of energy now that he can walk and run that he usually wears himself out by bedtime and he's ready to go down."

She came back carrying Davy in her arms, and when he spotted Jim, he stretched out his arms. Where Jim was, fun was. "Jim, Jim."

Jim laughed and took him from Violet. "Davy, do you want to ride Dapple?" He looked at Violet. "It's perfectly safe, Violet. Dapple is very gentle and I'll hold on to Davy while I lead Dapple around. He'll love it."

"It's fine, Jim. I know you'll be careful. He needs to be outside for a while so he doesn't make noise and wake up Winona. Let me get Peter and he can go with you. Davy will love that."

Jim took the two children outside to the barn and while Peter saddled Dapple, Jim took Davy to 'talk" to the chickens. For some reason, Davy liked to make chicken noises and Winona had told Jim during one of their weekly comms, that it looked like the chickens and Davy understood each other perfectly.

Peter led dapple out of the barn, and Jim put Davy on his back and handed the baby the reins. Peter walked beside the donkey while Jim led Dapple around holding on to his bit. The baby crowed with delight. They all walked slowly to the mailbox and back and then Jim pulled Davy off the donkey. "You go ahead and get on Dapple, Peter. He needs some exercise; Davy and I will watch."

The afternoon was warm, but not hot, and it was pleasant to be outdoors with the two children. Jim missed these kinds occasions when he was on the ship, but he knew he would never be happy being dirtside all the time. Space was where he belonged, where he loved to be.

They took Dapple back into the barn and Peter curried him while Jim and Davy gave Ginger and Dapple fresh food. Jim had some sugar lumps in his pocket and he showed Davy how Ginger and Dapple took them from his hand. The baby's big brown eyes were round with wonder.

Afterwards, they went back to the kitchen to find that Winona was up from her nap. Uhura had put the casserole in the oven, and it already smelled great. Violet was making the three bean salad and Spock, under Winona's direction, was making the salad dressing. McCoy was setting the table with the Blue Willow china and blue glasses when the front doorbell rang.

"I'll go," said Violet.

"It might be Jonathon," Winona said. "Sometimes he drops in after work just to check in on Peter and I. If it's him, Violet, invite him for dinner."

"I will."

They heard the door open and then a scream from Violet. Jim hurriedly picked up Davy and they all headed to the living room at a run. There, standing just inside the front door stood Derek Bradford with a huge grin on his face, and with him, holding a crying Violet tightly in his arms, was Gavin!


	8. Chapter 8

**With this Ring**

 **Chapter 8**

" **O month when they who love must love and wed."**

 **Helen Hunt Jackson**

Winona looked around her living room. It looked as if everyone was having a wonderful time! She looked at Violet and Gavin's smiling faces…they looked very happy as they went from group to group accepting congratulations and good wishes.

Violet looked beautiful in her long simple amethyst colored dress. It had long tight sleeves, and a scooped neck line and it was in a princess style which set off her lovely figure and brought out the black in her hair and the rose in her cheeks and lips. Her bridal corsage had been a cascade of creamy white roses and violets and they looked beautiful against her dress. Her big brown eyes glowed with happiness. She had her hand in Gavin's and it was obvious that he wasn't letting go of it anytime soon. Peter was keeping an eye on Davy, but he was behaving perfectly, enjoying walking around and 'talking' with different people.

The wedding ceremony in the chapel had gone beautifully. Father Joe had made it as personal, warm and intimate as was possible. Uhura dressed in her lilac dress had looked radiant as she came walking in to the strains of Pachelbel's Cannon. Jim and Violet had followed. Winona thought he looked particularly handsome in his formal uniform. He had kissed Violet on the cheek, and smiled into her eyes, obviously happy to give her hand over to Gavin. Peter, holding Davy's hand had walked down the aisle with Davy holding the rings in a small velvet bag, clutching it tightly in his little fingers; everyone in the chapel held their breaths until the baby handed over the rings to Derek Bradford, who knelt down to Davy's level to receive them. Violet had smiled at her little son, and Peter had then led Davy to Winona who was sitting in the first pew. The baby sat on her lap, as good as gold during the entire ceremony. Janie's flowers on the altar were simple and lovely, and she had made special small boutonnieres of purple violets and Baby's Breath for Gavin, Derek, Peter and Davy. Jim wasn't able to wear one, since he was in formal uniform, but Winona had also received a small corsage of violets to wear on her wrist. The pews in the small chapel had been filled with friends; Dr. Snyder, Violet's boss, Major Cernock, Sonnai Connolly, Admiral and Mrs. Nogura, Mama and Papa Salvatore, Marie and her family, Gino and his family, Serena, Jonathon, and of course, Leonard and Spock. Only the closest and dearest of their friends had been invited to the wedding ceremony. For the reception, more friends from their respective work places would attend.

Mrs. Nogura came up to Winona, drink in hand. "Dr. Kirk, this is all lovely... I really enjoyed our tea yesterday. It's not often I get an opportunity to have a 'ladies only' afternoon. It seems I'm always surrounded by men, especially at home. I have four sons, and 6 grandsons," she smiled. "I think that's why I enjoy weddings so much, and this has certainly been one of the prettiest weddings I've ever attended, and you've done a wonderful job with everything here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nogura," Winona smiled at the tall, stately former Marine. Her posture was still ram rod straight under her cream colored suit. "I understand from Commander Bradford that you had something to do with getting him back in time for the wedding."

Mrs. Nogura frowned. "It was entirely the Admiral's doing really. I can't imagine what that idiot Komack was thinking, trying to go over the head of the C in C by trying to prevent Commander Bradford from being at his own wedding. Heihachiro thinks an awful lot of Commander Bradford. Once he knew of Komack's machinations, he intervened immediately. I don't think I've ever seen him as annoyed as he was at Komack."

"I'm sure you had something to do with it also, Mrs. Nogura."

The Admiral's wife just smiled. "Please, call me Althea, Dr. Kirk."

Winona inclined her head. "Only if you'll call me Winona." They smiled at each other in perfect understanding as Mrs. Nogura moved away to speak with other guests.

Jim was standing by the fireplace, feeling relaxed and happy, and talking to Serena and Jonathon. "So, Jim, looks like everything worked out well, "Jonathon said. "Why do I have the feeling that you had something to do with Gavin getting back here on time? "

"Who, moi?" Jim asked, putting on his most innocent face. "Nonsense, Jonathon; purely a figment of your imagination. It was all Derek." Jim smiled looking over at Bones and Spock in deep conversation with Admiral Nogura. From the looks of it, the Admiral was getting an ear full about Komack. He caught Spock's eye, who just raised an enigmatic eyebrow at him and nodded slightly.

"Uh huh," Jonathon muttered, looking at him skeptically as he followed his line of sight.

Nyota came up to Winona. "The party is just wonderful, Winona. The flowers look beautiful if I do say so myself. I think we can pat ourselves on the back, don't you?"

"I certainly do," Winona laughed, looking at the flowers scattered all over the room. The main centerpiece sitting on the mantle, the huge milk glass vase from the attic, was filled with dahlias, scented geraniums, snap dragons and sweet grass. The flowers looked fresh and lovely against the creamy wall. The entry table by the front door had a large mason jar filled with roses and Queen Anne's lace. There were smaller mason jars all over the room, each one filled with individual flowers of lavender, pink dahlias and purple dahlias.

"It looks like everyone is enjoying the food, too. It's delicious."

"You can't get better than Mama Salvatore's recipes," Winona said. "Violet…."

"What about Violet?" said the object of her remark, as she put an arm around Winona and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was just going to say that you look lovely and very happy."

"All thanks to you, Winona," said Violet. "I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me. My own mother couldn't have done as much." She kissed her gently on the other cheek. 'You've been an angel to me, Winona."

Tears came to Winona's eyes. "Thank you, sweetheart. You know I love you like a daughter. It was my pleasure."

"Ma!" Jim said in reproach. "Are those tears I see in your eyes?"

"Happy tears, darling, only happy tears."

"They better be," Jim said. "You can be very proud of all this, Ma. The food is delicious, the flowers beautiful and everyone is having a wonderful time."

"That's just what I was telling her, Jim."

Winona looked aghast. "But Jim! I had so much help! I couldn't have done it without all of you."

"Maybe so, Ma, but you were the leader of the tribe."

Gavin came up to them, hugged and kissed Winona and put his arm around Violet. "We can't thank you enough, Winona. We couldn't have asked for a more beautiful wedding," he said. "For a while there, I didn't know if there'd be a wedding at all."

"You can thank Admiral Nogura for that, Gavin," Jim told him.

"I did, Jim. At length. However I have a feeling it's not just the Admiral I have to thank."

Jim put on his most innocent look. "Don't look at me, I know nothing," he said.

Gavin looked at him knowingly. "Yes, well I'm not buying that bridge, I can assure you, so thank you, Jim; from Violet and I both and from the bottom of our hearts."

"Gavin..." Jim protested, flushing slightly.

Derek came up to them. "I think it's time for the best man to propose some toasts," he told them.

"Not yet, Derek. I think it's time for us to bring out the wedding cake," Winona told Nyota and Violet. "After you two cut the cake, and pose for a few pictures, and then we'll do all the toasts," Winona told Derek.

The three of them went into the kitchen and returned with the beautiful cake. The Riverside Bakery had outdone themselves. It was a round white cake, two layers and not very large since the guest list was small. The butter cream icing had been piped all around the edges of the layers in the form of violets and green leaves that had been tinted purple, lavender and green. In the center of the cake were the porcelain small bride and groom that had graced Winona and George's wedding cake. Winona had saved that as a small surprise for Violet and she was delighted.

The cake was placed on the main table along with the small cake plates. Gavin and Violet came forward to cut the cake while Jonathon took several pictures. Gavin picked up Davy and held him in his arms to get a picture of all three of them and then some with Father Joe, and some with Jim, Nyota and Winona. Nyota and Winona cut the rest of the cake and passed the plates around; the champagne flutes were filled and also passed around.

Derek stepped forward and clinked his champagne flute. "May I have everyone's attention please? It's now time for that most important part of a wedding reception. The toasting of the bride and groom. So before I offer a toast to Gavin and Violet, I'd like to share with you this thought that came to my mind when I thought about these two: you don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without. In this case, these two really have married the right person. And now it only remains for me to get you all on your feet and with charged glasses, I'd like you to join me in toasting the newly wedded couple, Commander Gavin Bradford, and Violet Palomino. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the wonderful bride and groom!"

"Here, here. To the bride and groom!"

The champagne disappeared quickly, and the party continued in full swing. It was obvious everyone was having a wonderful time. At last Winona and Nyota went up to Violet to whisper in her ear that it was time for her to change out of her bridal dress for something more comfortable to travel in. The women went into Winona's bedroom and helped Violet change.

"Now Violet, you are not to worry about Davy. He'll be just fine. He loves to be here with Jim, Spock, Leonard, and Nyota. We'll all keep him happy and busy until you and Gavin get back. You know how he loves my cooking and Jim will put him on Dapple again and he'll play with Peter and Sorrel. You'll only be gone for three days, so enjoy yourselves and don't worry."

"I'll try not to, Winona. I'll comm you every day while we're gone so I can talk to him." Violet still looked a little anxious.

"Davy will love that. I'll put him on my lap in front of the big comm so he can see you. Now, then you're all ready. You look lovely, sweetheart."

Violet did look lovely in her cream colored slacks and silk blouse. She went back to the living room and stood for a minute. As the guests saw her, smiles broke out and there was a soft wave of applause. She smiled shyly, looked around and spotted Admiral and Mrs. Nogura. She walked up to them, leaned in and gave the formidable Admiral a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. The Admiral looked startled for a second then smiled. She turned to Mrs. Nogura and placed the bridal flowers in her hands. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're very welcome, my dear." Mrs. Nogura patted her hand gently.

She then walked up to Jim. "I love you so much James Tiberius Kirk! Next to Gavin, you're the best man I know." She hugged him tightly. "You better be careful out there, we wouldn't know what to do without you."

Jim hugged her back and kissed her rosy cheek. "I will. Be happy, Violet. You deserve all the happiness in the world," Jim told her softly.

She looked deep into his hazel eyes, nodded and turned to find Gavin with Davy in his arms. When Davy saw her he stretched out his arms, "Pitty mama," he said and everyone smiled. Violet took him, kissed him tenderly and handed him to Jim. "Mama will be back soon, darling. Have fun with Ma and Jim and Peter. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Mama." Davy said smiling, happy to be in held in Jim's arms.

Gavin took her hand; they waved at everyone, and laughing, they went out the front door to the waiting shuttle to begin their honeymoon.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/B As always my thanks go out to my friend Carol for her invaluable help in proof reading these chapters.**

 **My thanks also go out to my friend rootsnbloom for sharing with me her ideas about the flowers for Violet's wedding and reception.**


End file.
